


Maybe I'm Dreaming

by Umbry



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte mettersi nei panni altrui può aiutare a comprendersi meglio. (Noah/Gopher, minor Giriko/Justin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Dreaming

"Dannato prete, dove credi di andare?!"  
Era solo uno dei tanti litigi estremamente violenti che Justin ingaggiava con Giriko. Per cosa era iniziato questa volta? Ah già, Justin aveva rovesciato, non così erroneamente, la bottiglia di whisky dell'uomo sul pavimento. E ovviamente Giriko non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di andargli addosso per vendicarsi. Dopo una serie di assalti confusi tra lame, catene, tenaglie e motori, Justin si ritrovò a sbattere contro una porta dell'enorme andito della chiesa che era diventata ormai da tempo la sua nuova casa. Nello schivare l'attacco di Giriko, la catena finì per distruggere la porta alle sue spalle ed entrambi caddero all'interno della stanza.  
All'inizio pensava di essere finito in una delle tante stanze inutilizzate di quella chiesa, ma ben presto si accorse di aver varcato il confine invalicabile della porta dello studio di Noah, zona da sempre off-limits per chiunque a parte Gopher (che ci entrava in ogni caso solo per portargli il tè). Entrambi si erano sempre tenuti ben alla larga da quella stanza, non volendo sperimentare sulla propria pelle quel che l'uomo intendeva quando aveva pronunciato la parola "altrimenti", senza concludere la frase.  
Justin si guardò intorno, incerto. Ormai il danno era stato fatto, per cui poteva anche dargli un'occhiata, prima di pensare a cosa potessero fare per rimediare al casino che avevano fatto. Non aveva mai visto lo studio di Noah, prima di allora. Aveva l'aspetto di uno di quei laboratori di scienziati pazzi che si vedono nei film, con la differenza che quella stanza era decisamente più disordinata. In realtà, disordinata era un eufemismo, ma non era una considerazione molto importante in quel momento.  
"Cazzo," commentò Giriko, guardandosi intorno a sua volta quando, nel suo stato di ebbrezza, iniziò a capire che cos'era appena successo. "Siamo fottuti."  
"Io non sarei così pessimista, Giriko-san," iniziò Justin. "Basta assicurarsi di riparare tutto prima che Noah torni."  
"E come diavolo pensi che -" l'altro sbottò, poi si fermò come se improvvisamente avesse realizzato quel che il biondo voleva dire. "Ehi, Gooooooopheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Porta subito qui il tuo culo da frocio!"  
Passò qualche minuto prima che l'interpellato si presentasse alla porta della stanza. Sicuramente non si aspettava di trovare Giriko e Justin nello studio del suo padrone. Si imbronciò e posizionò le mani sui fianchi, guardando i due intrusi con disappunto.  
"Che diavolo ci fate qui?!" esclamò, restando sul varco della porta come se non avesse il coraggio di azzardarsi ad entrare.  
“Non è abbastanza chiaro? Sei così idiota?" gli rispose bruscamente Giriko. Justin gli tappò la bocca in tutta fretta.  
"Sembra che abbiamo finito erroneamente per distruggere la porta dello studio," spiegò. "Sai come vanno queste cose. Solo che ora dobbiamo assicurarci che Noah non lo venga a sapere."  
Gopher impallidì, quando comprese che gli stavano sostanzialmente chiedendo aiuto. Era tentato di lasciarli al loro destino, in modo che subissero le conseguenze del loro comportamento idiota. Ma non poteva non fare niente, sapendo che erano appena entrati nel prezioso studio di Noah, senza che ciò implicasse un litigio o, peggio, una lotta di qualche tipo. Noah l'avrebbe senz'altro rimproverato se non fosse intervenuto. E ancora meno poteva lasciarli per chissà quanto tempo nei pressi di quella stanza, mentre cercavano di riparare la porta, senza controllarli in nessun modo.  
"Lasciate fare a me," disse infine. "Non mi fido delle vostre capacità manuali. E poi Noah-sama non dovrebbe tornare prima di qualche ora."  
Quelle parole sembrarono tranquillizzare Giriko, che prese a girare per lo studio avventatamente. Osservò con interesse alcune delle boccette che si trovavano sulla scrivania, afferrandone qualcuna non troppo delicatamente. Non c'era alcuna etichetta, e le sostanze al loro interno sembravano tutte vagamente simili. Non avevano neanche un aspetto molto appetibile.  
"Che è 'sta roba?"  
"Giriko, non-toccare-niente," gli disse Gopher, stizzito.  
"E calmati, secondo te si ricorda pure dove aveva lasciato le sue cose in un disordine simile?"  
"Giriko..." questa volta il tono di voce dell'adolescente era più serio. Era chiaro che la motosega stesse volutamente provocando Gopher, e il ragazzo ci stava cascando come un idiota.  
"Non dirmi che non sei curioso di sapere cosa nasconde qui il tuo adorato collezionista da strapazzo," rispose l'altro, spostandosi verso la libreria. "Potrebbero esserci i segreti della sua collezione. O qualche trucco per diventare più forte, come quel BRAWL a cui tiene tanto. Chissà, magari prima o poi ti considererebbe degno di stare nel suo prezioso libro."  
"BREW," lo corresse Justin.  
Gopher non rispose subito, com'era prevedibile. Giriko aveva tirato fuori il suo punto debole. E si rendeva perfettamente conto che era tutta una tattica dell'uomo per metterlo in mezzo, ma non ce la poteva fare. No, non avrebbe certo disobbedito al suo padrone. Noah era stato categorico, nessuno sarebbe dovuto entrare nel suo studio in nessuna circostanza, a parte quella del tè. Tuttavia, Giriko stava già incasinando tutto. Era suo dovere fermarlo, e rimettere tutto in ordine. No?  
Justin nel frattempo aveva iniziato a girare per la stanza a sua volta, alla ricerca di qualche informazione sull'ubicazione del kishin che Noah poteva avergli tenuto nascosto. Nel momento in cui afferrò un pezzo di carta dalla scrivania, si rese conto che Gopher aveva iniziato a frugare anche lui tra la roba di Noah.  
"Sto solo rimettendo in ordine!" spiegò con una scrollata di spalle prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa. Giriko intanto aveva preso una boccetta da una delle mensole più in fondo al laboratorio. Era una delle uniche fiale con un'etichetta.  
"Questo sembra interessante."  
"Che c'è scritto?" gli domandarono all'unisono Justin e Gopher, incuriositi.  
"Non ne ho idea. Però ha un aspetto vagamente fico."  
"Certo che lo è," ribatté il moro, fiero di qualsiasi cosa potesse essere stata creata dal suo padrone. "Ora che lo hai visto rimettilo dov'era."  
"Aspetta. E se lo provassimo?"  
Justin fece una smorfia, scettico. "Non mi sembra una buona idea."  
Gopher sembrò intuire cosa volesse dire Giriko, perché si allontanò di diversi metri dalla motosega prima che potesse dire o fare qualunque altra cosa. Lo fissò con fare diffidente dal vano della porta, storcendo la bocca.  
"Che c'è?" Giriko puntò con lo sguardo l'adolescente, mentre giocherellava con la boccetta. "Non ti fidi delle creazioni del tuo padroncino?"  
"Piantala! Non è divertente!" Gopher gettò le mani in avanti, come se il gesto potesse fermare l'altro dal fare quel che aveva in mente. "Così Noah-sama si accorgerà sicuramente che -"  
Si fermò quando si rese conto che Giriko aveva lanciato in aria la piccola fiala e che ora volava a tutta velocità verso di lui. La mira della motosega era chiaramente compromessa dall'alcol, perché la boccetta stava per finire molto oltre la soglia della porta, dove si trovava il ragazzo. Gopher si sporse all'indietro per recuperarla, ma una voce inaspettata lo congelò sul posto prima che potesse evitare che si frantumasse e riversasse il suo contenuto sul pavimento.  
"Si accorgerà di _cosa_?"  
Prima che i tre potessero realizzare che si trattava effettivamente della voce di Noah, la fialetta cadde a terra ed esplose a pochi metri da Gopher. Accompagnata da un boato, una grande quantità di fumo avvolse la stanza e parte del corridoio, rendendo impossibile vedere qualunque cosa e provocando crisi di tosse ai quattro presenti per diversi minuti. Anche quando finalmente la foschia iniziò a diradarsi, rimasero tutti immobili. Justin prese coraggio e fece qualche passo in avanti, mentre cercava di inventarsi qualche scusa convincente per cui una situazione simile potesse essersi creata. All'apparenza fortunatamente sembravano essere ancora tutti vivi e incolumi. Non appena si avvicinò a Noah, però, il biondo rimase interdetto nel vedere l'uomo gettarsi a terra con decisione. Guardò Gopher, che non ricambiò il suo sguardo, pensando che Noah potesse essersi sentito male.  
"Noah-sama vi prego non è come sembra è tutta colpa della motosega vi prego non odiatemiiiiiiiii!!"  
Sarebbe stata una frase completamente normale in quel contesto... se soltanto la voce fosse stata quella di Gopher. Justin batté le palpebre un paio di volte, perplesso.  
"Justin, credo di essere morto."  
Ok, forse stava semplicemente impazzendo, più del solito almeno. Prima Noah, e ora quella voce che somigliava terribilmente alla sua.  
"Mi sembrava di avervi detto di non avvicinarvi a questo posto."  
Justin si voltò di nuovo, al suono della voce seria di Gopher, che guardava verso il basso con un'espressione di furia repressa. Fu quando gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene nel vedere quegli occhi che comprese che cos'era successo. Fu anche in quell'istante che il fumo si diradò completamente e Giriko mollò un urlo degno di un soprano, con la voce di Justin.  
"Vedi?! Sono morto! Sono uscito dal mio corpo! … dove diavolo sei?"  
"Calmati, Giriko," Justin sospirò, mentre osservava gli enormi, scomodi guanti che portava su gran parte delle braccia e sulle mani. "Non sei morto. Sei solo nel mio corpo."  
"Che vuol dire nel tuo..."  
"Avete combinato un bel casino, sono senza parole," continuò Noah, che si trovava ora palesemente intrappolato nel corpo del suo servitore. Nel frattempo, Gopher si era parzialmente alzato da terra, e non appena si rese conto di quel che era capitato, si precipitò in piedi, premurandosi di rimuovere ogni singolo briciolo di polvere dai vestiti del suo padrone.  
"Hai qualcosa da dire, Gopher?" gli chiese Noah, freddamente.  
"I- io... stavo solo cercando di -"  
"No, stai zitto. Non sopporto di sentirmi parlare in quel modo. Allora?"  
Justin si sentì sudare freddo mentre cercava di mettere insieme qualche parola per giustificare quel pasticcio. "Ecco, in sostanza... io e Giriko stavamo litigando, per sbaglio siamo finiti qui e... quella boccetta è casualmente volata via dalla scrivania ed è finita là proprio quando Gopher è arrivato per fermarci..."  
Noah guardò Justin con diffidenza. Era chiaro come il sole che non credesse a una sola parola. Sospirò, gesticolando al castano di fermarsi. "Basta così. Finché non risolviamo questo problema, è inutile per me sapere con chi devo prendermela."  
"Non esiste un antidoto o qualcosa del genere?" chiese Giriko, impallidendo.  
"Molte delle cose che si trovano qui sono esperimenti," spiegò Noah. "Ed essendo esperimenti, non ho ancora trovato un modo per invertirne gli effetti."  
"E' tutta colpa tua, idiota di una motosega!" sbottò il ragazzo. Con il suo attuale aspetto sembrava decisamente più minaccioso, ora. Noah lo fermò con un cenno della mano. Era così spaventosamente calmo, che gli altri si chiesero se e quando sarebbe scoppiato. Li faceva rabbrividire il solo pensiero.  
"Riparate la porta," ordinò, mentre scostava dalla scrivania qualche oggetto con noncuranza. "Ho bisogno di consultare i miei libri. E di silenzio."  
"S- subito, Noah-sama!" Gopher corse fuori dalla stanza, solo per essere fermato da Noah, che lo afferrò per la camicia che aveva attorno alla vita.  
"Parlavo con Giriko e Justin. Non voglio che rischi di farti male."  
Gopher arrossì e guardò l'altro con devozione. Non sembrava curarsi molto del fatto che Noah avesse il suo aspetto, o di quanto terribile fosse mostrare una simile espressione sul volto del suo padrone. "Oh, Noah-sama..."  
"Non voglio che il mio corpo rischi di farsi male."  
"N- naturalmente," l'altro annuì con decisione, anche se era chiaro che le parole di Noah lo avessero ferito.  
Justin non si lasciò ripetere l'ordine due volte e prese Giriko per il braccio, trascinandolo fuori dallo studio e verso lo stanzino che usavano come sgabuzzino.  
**  
Dopo diverse ore di sudore, urla, ulteriori distruzioni e bestemmie, in qualche modo i due riuscirono a rendere la porta dello studio quantomeno chiudibile. Noah chiese di essere lasciato solo, e nessuno pensò neanche lontanamente di contravvenire a quell'ordine. In tutto questo trambusto, si era fatta l'ora di cena, ma della cena non c'era neanche l'ombra. Giriko si gettò sulla sedia del tavolo del cucinino improvvisato con impazienza.  
"Bene. Dov'è quel buono a nulla ora? Scommetto che si è chiuso in bagno a -"  
"Giriko."  
Il biondo emise un ringhio frustrato. "Fanculo. Non ho nemmeno niente da bere, per colpa tua. Devo ancora ammazzarti per quello che hai fatto."  
"Non ti avrei comunque permesso di ubriacarti con il mio corpo."  
"Cristo, spero che Noah si muova."  
Nel frattempo, poco dopo essersi intrattenuto con le peripezie dei suoi compagni, Gopher si era effettivamente chiuso in bagno: era l'unico posto della chiesa che avesse uno specchio. Fece uno sforzo abnorme per levarsi l'espressione ebete che aveva stampata in volto. Non era certo una faccia che Noah avrebbe fatto o lontanamente approvato. Si fece tutto serio, osservandosi allo specchio con estrema attenzione. Prima di allora non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di guardare il volto del suo padrone per più di qualche secondo, se non quando era girato da un'altra parte e non poteva notarlo. Ora però poteva farlo e, oddio, avere gli occhi di Noah addosso gli faceva palpitare il cuore. Si fissò con lo stesso sguardo che avrebbe voluto vedere dal suo padrone e arrossì violentemente.  
"Noah-sama, perché mi fissate così? Mi mettete in imbarazzo!" disse, portandosi le mani alle guance.  
"Gopher, lo so che sei là e non voglio assolutamente sapere che stai facendo," arrivò una voce dall'esterno della stanza, seguita immediatamente da dei colpi non troppo delicati alla porta. "Ma muoviti a uscire e prepara la cena, idiota!"  
Gopher fece una smorfia. Perché dovevano interromperlo proprio sul più bello? E poi che diavolo voleva dire Just- Giriko con...  
"Pervertito, che vai a pensare!" esclamò. "Arrivo!" Si diede un ultimo sguardo allo specchio, il cuore che gli saltò un battito, e uscì di tutta fretta dal bagno.  
Giriko si pentì quasi subito di averglielo chiesto. Ben presto lui e Justin si ritrovarono, oltre che nella già di per sé imbarazzante situazione di stare nella stessa stanza insieme pur essendosi scambiati i corpi, ad avere a che fare con un Noah in grembiule (rosa) che cucinava canticchiando.  
"Gopher, la pianti? Sei spaventoso."  
"Prima mi chiedi di cucinare e poi ti lamenti."  
"Beh, almeno abbi un po' di contegno e comportati un po' di più come il tuo padroncino."  
"Proprio tu parli di contegno, Giriko," si intromise Justin. Se ne stava in un angolo della cucina, e si era estraniato dalla situazione fino a quel momento.  
Gopher fece il muso. "Non ho mai visto Noah-sama cucinare, non ho idea di come dovrei comportarmi."  
"Effettivamente, non l'abbiamo mai visto nemmeno mangiare," rifletté Justin.  
"No," il moro scosse il capo. "Non ha alcun bisogno né di mangiare né di dormire."  
"Ah," rispose Giriko, interdetto. "Ora ne ho la conferma. Quell'uomo è tutto tranne che normale."  
"Noah-sama è speciale!" esclamò Gopher con orgoglio. Poi tornò a canticchiare qualcosa mentre armeggiava con le pentole sui fornelli. Giriko, esasperato, si diresse verso la porta, con l'intenzione di farsi l'ennesimo giro per il cortile della chiesa. Prima di poter uscire, si ritrovò davanti Gopher, cioè, Noah, che lo fissava con disappunto.  
"Mi sembrava di avervi chiesto di fare silenzio."  
Gopher si girò di scatto, rischiando di farsi cadere addosso una padella con dell'olio bollente dentro. "P- perdonatemi, Noah-sama!"  
"Stavo giusto andando a fare quattro passi," disse Giriko con cautela. Era più facile simulare nonchalance ora che Noah aveva quell'aspetto, anche se le sue espressioni rimanevano inquietanti. Non era assolutamente il caso di restare nei paraggi con un Noah stizzito e un Gopher che sembrava aver raggiunto la pace con il mondo per il solo fatto di aver assunto le sembianze del suo padrone. Justin lo seguì in silenzio; anche se non aveva sostanzialmente fatto niente, non aveva intenzione di ascoltare quella lavata di capo.  
Gopher si rese conto che era stato lasciato da solo nella stessa stanza con Noah. Situazione assolutamente normale, ma che ogni volta lo faceva sentire come l'adolescente con una cotta terribile per il suo padrone che era. Le circostanze particolari in cui si trovavano non facevano che aumentare il quantitativo di emozioni che il suo cervello non era assolutamente in grado di elaborare.  
"Credo che qualcosa stia bruciando," disse Noah, storcendo il naso.  
"A- ah, già!" Gopher si voltò, tornando a trafficare sui fornelli.  
Il suo padrone prese posto in una delle sedie. "Vorrei evitare il più possibile di vederti," disse. "Ma essendo intrappolato in questo corpo, temo di non poter evitare di soddisfare determinati bisogni umani."  
L'altro finì di depositare tutte le polpette nel piatto, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Noah e riflettere su quello che aveva appena detto. "Avete fame, Noah-sama?"  
"Suppongo di sì," il collezionista scrollò le spalle. "E, di conseguenza, dubito che tu ne abbia."  
"No, effettivamente no."  
Non se ne era accorto prima di allora, ma da quando era avvenuto lo scambio si sentiva perfettamente. Come se avesse riposato per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo un numero sufficiente di ore e avesse appena mangiato. Era così dunque che si sentiva sempre Noah? Non aveva mai pensato a come potesse essere non provare sonno né fame, ma era una bella sensazione. Lo stesso però non poteva dirsi per Noah, che senza dubbio doveva essere molto seccato di dover sopportare tutta la stanchezza che il suo servitore aveva accumulato ultimamente.  
"S- sto finendo di preparare la cena!" esclamò, realizzando che il suo padrone avrebbe mangiato quello che stava cucinando. Oddio, se l'avesse saputo avrebbe fatto molta più attenzione, o avrebbe preparato un piatto molto più elaborato, mettendoci tutto il suo amore.  
"Lo vedo," rispose annoiato l'altro. Sbadigliò a lungo. "Muoviti, che è tardi."  
La cena fu effettivamente pronta in pochi minuti, e Giriko e Justin raggiunsero Noah a tavola. Dopo aver apparecchiato e servito il cibo nei piatti, Gopher si sistemò in un angolo della stanza, fissando il suo padrone in maniera palesemente agitata. Noah si sentiva vagamente a disagio ad avere i suoi stessi occhi addosso, ma aveva talmente fame che cercò di non farci caso.  
"Ehi!" esclamò Giriko. "Perché tutte le polpette bruciacchiate le abbiamo io e Justin?!"  
"Io cucino e io decido chi mangia cosa," sbottò Gopher, lanciando un'occhiata d'odio alla motosega.  
Noah approfittò del battibecco che ne seguì per mangiare senza essere notato. Occasionalmente aveva mangiato qualcosa, e apprezzava bere ogni giorno una tazza di tè, ma era la prima volta che mangiava perché aveva effettivamente fame. Era tutto mangiabile, buono addirittura, anche se non l'avrebbe mai detto apertamente al suo servitore. Poco prima che finisse, notò che lo sguardo di Gopher era tornato su di lui; gli diede un'occhiata di rimprovero, facendolo arrossire e voltare sostanzialmente verso il muro.  
A cena conclusa, Justin e Giriko lasciarono la stanza senza dire una parola, chiaramente a disagio. Gopher si avvicinò timidamente e iniziò a sparecchiare il tavolo. Continuava a lanciare degli sguardi furtivi verso il suo padrone, anche mentre lavava i piatti. Noah sospirò.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"N- niente, mi chiedevo solo se fosse stato tutto di vostro gradimento," Gopher si voltò dall'altra parte di scatto, facendo finta che la domanda fosse puramente casuale.  
L'altro rimase a pensarci per un po'. "Niente di straordinario," disse. "Ma non era male."  
Si alzò e si voltò per evitare di vedere la propria faccia contorcersi in ulteriori espressioni idiote. Come era solito fare, si diresse verso il suo studio, pronto a rimettersi sui libri che aveva accatastato sulla scrivania. All'ennesimo sbadiglio si rese presto conto però che non sarebbe riuscito a combinare molto. Iniziava a sentirsi veramente stanco e a non riuscire più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Non era mai riuscito a concepire del tutto l'idea che gli umani avessero dei limiti come la necessità di riposare fino ad allora. E per quanto il corpo di Gopher fosse più forte del normale grazie alla sua magia, si rendeva conto che lo faceva sempre sgobbare da mattina a sera senza che avesse realmente la necessità di tutte le cose che gli faceva fare. Sospirando, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza.  
Mentre passava per l'andito, vide il suo servitore ancora in cucina che passava la scopa sul pavimento. D'istinto si fermò, e stava per avvisarlo che sarebbe andato a dormire nella sua stanza, ma in pochi secondi ci ripensò e, approfittando del fatto che Gopher non l'aveva visto, si diresse in tutta fretta verso la piccola stanza che il ragazzo usava per dormire.  
**  
Gopher sospirò quando finì di pulire qualunque cosa pulibile in cucina. Giriko e Justin erano sicuramente da qualche parte a battibeccare, e Noah probabilmente stava ancora studiando. In condizioni normali sarebbe andato a dormire, ma non sentiva nessun bisogno di farlo. Passare la notte a non fare niente però non sembrava assolutamente un'idea allettante. D'istinto, si mise a fare il tè, intenzionato a raggiungere Noah nel suo studio con quella scusa, anche se non gli era stato ordinato. Sicuramente ne avrebbe avuto bisogno per rimanere sveglio.  
Poco dopo aver messo a bollire l'acqua, sentì una voce provenire dal vano della porta che lo fece saltare per lo spavento. Non aveva assolutamente percepito la sua presenza.  
"Tu... riesci a dormire sul serio in quel divano?"  
"Noah-sama?"  
"Seguimi."  
Noah si diresse di nuovo verso la stanza, facendo tacitamente cenno al suo servitore di seguirlo. Era un piccolo stanzino con un vecchio divano al centro e un armadio disposto al lato. Sul pavimento, accanto al divano, c'era un piccolo borsone in cui Gopher teneva le sue (poche) cose. Una volta dentro, il collezionista indicò l'enorme armadio.  
"Ho cercato nell'armadio un cuscino o qualcosa di simile, ma non ho trovato niente di utile, e non arrivo più in alto di così. Controlla, ok?"  
Gopher realizzò che effettivamente ora come ora era molto più alto del suo padrone. "Va bene," disse, sporgendosi per aprire le ante degli armadietti che si trovavano più in alto. Non essendo mai stato tanto alto prima di allora, non aveva mai frugato al loro interno, ma non ci trovò nient'altro che dei vecchi libri e quadri in disuso da chissà quanti anni. Gopher guardò Noah con aria mortificata.  
"Mi dispiace Noah-sama... ma dubito che esista qualcosa in questo posto che sia anche solo lontanamente _comoda_."  
L'altro guardò il suo servitore per qualche momento, seccato, poi diede un altro sguardo al divano. Senza neanche un cuscino su cui poggiare la testa, ora si spiegava i dolori terribili che sentiva ovunque. Si avvicinò al divano svogliatamente. "Siediti qui," disse al suo servitore, indicando lo scomodo cuscino all'estrema sinistra del mobile.  
Gopher non osò fare domande e fece come gli era stato ordinato, confuso. "Così?"  
Senza dire niente, Noah si sdraiò sul divano, assumendo una posizione fetale e poggiando senza tanti complimenti la testa sul grembo dell'altro. "Resta così."  
"N- Noah-sama?" Gopher arrossì all'istante. Erano mai stati così vicini? L'emozione aveva cancellato ogni ricordo dal suo cervello, ma visto il cuore che gli bombardava il petto supponeva proprio di no. Fece un enorme sforzo per mantenere l'autocontrollo. Era così felice che non lo credeva possibile. "Vi farò da cuscino per tutto il tempo che vorrete."  
"Taci," Noah sbuffò e si sistemò il più comodamente possibile prima di chiudere gli occhi. Nel ripensare a quel che era successo, si sentì ancora più irritato di prima. Non aveva certo tempo da perdere in cose simili, avrebbe dovuto pensare molto attentamente a come punire quei tre incompetenti che aveva per subordinati. Ma supponeva che far dormire Gopher in un posto simile fosse una punizione più che adeguata, dopotutto. Avrebbe dovuto trovargli un luogo più comodo dove fargli passare la notte, o perlomeno crearlo. Giusto il tempo di arrivare a tale conclusione, e cadde in un sonno profondo.  
Gopher aspettò di essere sicuro che Noah stesse dormendo per riprendere a respirare normalmente. Aveva la sensazione che l'avrebbe disturbato se non l'avesse fatto. Si rilassò per quanto gli era possibile, osservando il suo stesso volto alla luce fioca della stanza. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per vedere il viso dormiente di Noah; sarebbe sembrato innocente quanto lo sembrava ora? Senza rendersene conto, gli passò le dita tra i capelli, senza ricevere alcuna reazione. Con un brivido, realizzò che era probabilmente la prima volta in cui Noah era completamente indifeso, ed era proprio lui a poterlo vedere in uno stato simile. Voleva dire che il suo padrone si fidava di lui ciecamente! Cercò di calmare di nuovo i battiti del cuore, ma la sua mano sembrava non volersi staccare dai capelli dell'altro. Non che importasse, dal momento che Noah dormiva profondamente.  
Noah dormiva. Non gli sarebbe mai capitato una seconda volta, probabilmente. Fu allora che gli balzò in mente l'idea che, forse, se avesse preso abbastanza coraggio... avrebbe potuto rubargli un bacio. Aveva fantasticato tante volte di essere baciato da lui, cosa che, ora come ora, sarebbe stata effettivamente quel che sarebbe successo. Era un'eventualità che gli era sembrata tanto lontana che ora non riusciva a pensare di poterla rendere realtà. Il suo padrone non sarebbe mai venuto a saperlo, in fondo. Non c'era niente di male nell'ottenere qualcosa che non sarebbe mai accaduta. Si scrollò di dosso l'amarezza; ora il destino gli aveva dato un'occasione simile, non poteva assolutamente sprecarla così.  
Lentamente, fece scivolare la mano sulla sua stessa guancia. Era strano, pensare che tecnicamente stava per baciare se stesso. Il suo corpo, per lo meno. Ma in fondo che importava, era pur sempre un bacio tra lui e il suo Noah-sama, qualunque fosse il loro aspetto. Avrebbe dovuto solo chinarsi un po' di più...  
Fu un breve contatto, il suo primissimo bacio in assoluto. Non l'avrebbe mai concesso a nessun altro. Riusciva a sentire il respiro regolare dell'altro sulle sue labbra, e non avrebbe mai pensato che una cosa così semplice avrebbe potuto provocargli brividi tanto forti. Improvvisamente, Gopher si sentì come risucchiare. In un battito di palpebre, si ritrovò di nuovo nel suo corpo, incontrando gli occhi oscuri del suo padrone che lo fissavano con uno sguardo confuso ma palesemente adirato. Senza nemmeno pensare, si sollevò da quella posizione che ora sembrava così imbarazzante, alzandosi in piedi d'impulso."I- io..." sentiva di doversi giustificare, ma non era nemmeno sicuro che il suo padrone si fosse effettivamente accorto di quello che aveva fatto.  
"Risparmiami le tue stupide scuse," Noah si fermò di colpo, coprendosi la faccia con la mano. "Cristo, sei senza speranza."  
"Noah-sama, state bene?" Gopher si avvicinò cautamente all'uomo. Il suo padrone non aveva mai agito in maniera avventata, nemmeno quando aveva combinato dei casini irrimediabili, eppure quella volta sentiva di doverlo temere. Forse era qualcosa che aveva visto brillare nei suoi occhi.  
Noah lo prese per un polso e lo tirò a sé. Non usò particolare violenza, ma Gopher si ritrovò a cavalcioni sul suo grembo, vicinissimo a lui, tanto che sentì il cuore mancargli un battito e l'impulso immediato di indietreggiare, ma non poteva, o forse in realtà non voleva. Il collezionista spinse il bacino contro il suo, e finalmente l'adolescenze realizzò che cosa aveva voluto dire il suo padrone poco prima. Il cuore prese a rimbombargli nel petto. "Oh."  
"Spero tu faccia del tuo meglio per rimediare a questa situazione."  
L'adolescente arrossì tanto che pensò che le guance gli avrebbero preso fuoco da un momento all'altro. Fu tirato in un altro bacio, stavolta molto diverso da quel breve contatto di labbra di prima. Non era preparato affatto, e in un primo momento lasciò che Noah prendesse l'iniziativa, perché non era sicuro affatto di cosa l'uomo si aspettasse da lui. Ma quando lasciò scivolare timidamente la lingua contro quella del suo padrone, la risposta che ricevette lo incoraggiò ad andare avanti. Senza rompere neanche per un momento il bacio, si strinse al corpo dell'altro, portando le mani sul suo petto e tenendo stretto tra le dita il tessuto della canottiera. Noah era molto più caldo al tatto di quel che aveva immaginato. Osservandolo sempre da lontano, aveva avuto l'impressione che il suo corpo emanasse freddo più che calore. Probabilmente era solo una delle tante barriere che si era posto da solo.  
Fu Noah a rompere il contatto. Portò le labbra al collo del suo servitore, cingendo il corpo minuto quando lo sentì allontanarsi d'istinto. Quelli che inizialmente erano solo ansimi si trasformarono gradualmente in gemiti di crescente intensità. L'uomo gli afferrò i capelli e tirò appena per zittirlo; non voleva assolutamente che qualcuno sentisse. Si allontanò e vide Gopher rabbrividire e trattenersi quando le sue mani presero a sbottonargli prima la giacca e poi la camicia. I due indumenti finirono sul pavimento provocando solo un leggero rumore di bottoni che urtavano la pietra. L'adolescente si strinse istintivamente al suo padrone per il freddo improvviso, premendo il bacino ancora una volta contro quello dell'uomo. Quell'inaspettata frizione fece ricordare a Noah il motivo per cui si trovavano in quella situazione in primo luogo. Represse un gemito, mentre con una mano si sbottonava i pantaloni, liberandosi di quella dolorosa costrizione.  
Gopher riusciva a stento ad afferrare quel che stava succedendo; era completamente sopraffatto dal numero di sensazioni che non aveva mai provato prima. Ma quando il suo padrone rivelò ai suoi occhi l'erezione che fino ad allora aveva solo sentito contro la sua, non riuscì a controllarsi. Portò la mano tremante tra le gambe dell'uomo, esitando poco prima di entrare in contatto con quella pelle che emanava un calore irresistibile. Noah lo guardò, divertito anche se non l'avrebbe mai mostrato apertamente, e prese la mano del suo sottoposto¬ per guidarla esattamente dove sarebbe voluta essere.  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro per nascondere il nervosismo, anche se sapeva di essere trasparente come acqua per l'altro. Mosse la mano, stringendo la presa leggermente, incoraggiato dai respiri irregolari di Noah; sentiva il corpo bruciargli ovunque. Ancora di più quando l'uomo prese ad accarezzargli i capezzoli con le dita, per poi fargli scivolare una mano sulla schiena. Il palmo si spostò sempre più verso il basso, fino a insinuarsi sotto il tessuto dei pantaloni e dei boxer. I movimenti di Gopher rallentarono man mano che le dita scesero fino a raggiungere il loro obiettivo, e si fermarono di netto quando Noah cominciò a spingere un indice in profondità. Il corpo dell'adolescente s'irrigidì per la fastidiosa intrusione. Rendendosi conto di essersi fermato completamente però, Gopher cercò di concentrare nuovamente l'attenzione sull'eccitazione del suo padrone.  
Noah lo lasciò fare, la frizione dei polpastrelli callosi contro la sua pelle che compensava i movimenti incerti e tremanti del suo sottoposto. Lentamente, ritrasse il dito per spingerlo di nuovo tra le pareti strette e calde dell'altro, mirando a un punto in particolare. Gopher non riuscì a reprimere un gemito e istintivamente inarcò i fianchi, sopraffatto dall'ondata di piacere che lo aveva colto. Si sentiva incredibilmente vicino al suo limite e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto dirlo a Noah e soprattutto se avesse dovuto farlo o meno.  
L'uomo tuttavia sembrava avere l'intera situazione sotto controllo. Portò l'altra mano tra le gambe dell'altro, liberandolo con naturalezza ed avvolgendolo nel palmo della sua mano. Il ragazzo afferrò d'istinto Noah per le braccia, incapace di resistergli. Voleva supplicarlo di fermarsi, o almeno di rallentare, ma dalla sua bocca non uscivano altro che gemiti e lamenti soffocati. Bastarono pochi stimoli, e Gopher con un grido venne nella mano del suo padrone. L'adolescente si accasciò contro Noah, respirando affannosamente. L'altro lo mantenne e con delicatezza lo fece sdraiare con la schiena contro i cuscini del divano, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Gli abbassò i pantaloni con una mano, mentre con l'altra si servì del risultato di quanto accaduto poco prima per riprendere a prepararlo. In una posizione simile, riusciva a vedere meglio il viso di Gopher, le guance arrossate e striate di lacrime e gli occhi socchiusi ma persi a guardarlo. L'avrebbe considerato rivoltante in un altro momento, ma ora come ora alimentava la voglia che aveva di farlo suo carnalmente.  
"N- Noah-sama…" mormorò, la voce sottomessa e fioca che chiedeva solo una cosa.  
"Rilassati," gli ordinò Noah in tono neutro. "O ti farò male."  
"Qualunque cosa mi facciate, non può essere niente di male."  
A Noah venne da ridere per l'ingenuità del suo sottoposto, ma si trattenne. "Non lo sarà, se fai quel che ti dico."  
Gopher lo guardò con un'espressione angosciata e impaziente, ma annuì. L'uomo riprese a far scivolare le dita dentro e fuori, assicurandosi di lubrificare il più possibile quell'apertura così stretta. L'altro fece dei respiri profondi mentre cercava di esorcizzare la tensione che gli attanagliava tutto il corpo. Noah ripeté la stessa sequenza finché non sentì i muscoli intorno alle sue dita rilassarsi in maniera accettabile. Si premurò di rimuovere completamente il resto degli indumenti prima di muoversi in avanti, ergendosi su Gopher come un animale selvatico che sta per addentare la sua preda.  
L'altro tremò di anticipazione quando alzò le braccia per stringerle al collo del suo padrone e scorse nel suo viso uno sguardo che gli era completamente nuovo. Avrebbe voluto perdersi in quegli occhi per sempre, incidersi nella memoria quella visione. D'istinto avvolse le gambe attorno al bacino di Noah, guidandolo più vicino a lui.  
L'uomo si fece strada nel corpo dell'altro lentamente ma senza esitazione. Gopher emise un gemito di dolore, stringendo la presa sul tessuto della maglietta del suo padrone. Sentire Noah dentro di lui era molto di più di quel che la sua mente era stata in grado di prevedere. Faceva male, un dolore bruciante, e il fatto che il suo corpo si fosse irrigidito d'istinto non aiutava le cose. L'altro si fermò, aspettando un segno dal suo sottoposto prima di andare avanti.  
Gopher aprì gli occhi, che non ricordava nemmeno di aver chiuso, cercando di distinguere tra le lacrime il volto dell'uomo. "S- sto bene," ansimò.  
Noah non era molto convinto, ma non lo contraddisse. Per quanto vulnerabile fosse in quel momento, sapeva che era in grado di sopportare questo e altro. Si mosse con calma, lasciandolo familiarizzare con le sue dimensioni, osservando il suo viso contorcersi in espressioni contrastanti. Non appena riconobbe nella voce del suo sottoposto un accenno di piacere, iniziò ad accelerare gradualmente il ritmo.  
Le braccia di Gopher scesero gradualmente fino a raggiungere i polsi del suo padrone. Il dolore non era diminuito, ma ora si fondeva con le scosse di piacere che gli provocavano le spinte di Noah dentro di lui. Non avrebbe mai creduto che due sensazioni così contrastanti potessero stare così bene insieme. Se prima aveva cercato di trattenere i gemiti, ora non era più abbastanza lucido da pensare di potere anche solo provare a reprimerli.  
Anche l'uomo aveva smesso di farci caso. Quei suoni ora come ora lo invogliavano ad aumentare la foga dei suoi movimenti. Accelerò il ritmo, sentendo Gopher fremere sotto il suo corpo, il respiro sempre più affannoso. Era sicuro che non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo. Con una mano raggiunse l'erezione pulsante dell'altro, i movimenti che combaciavano col ritmo delle sue spinte. Il ragazzo arcuò automaticamente il bacino contro la mano di Noah, in un disperato desiderio di raggiungere l'apice. L'altro seguì le sue mosse, riuscendo a spingersi ancora più in profondità di quanto non avesse fatto finora. Fu abbastanza perché Gopher, completamente perso in quelle sensazioni, sentisse il culmine giungere e travolgerlo, strappandogli via ogni energia. Non crollò immediatamente probabilmente solo perché voleva essere cosciente mentre trascinava Noah con lui alla deriva.  
L'uomo sentì l'altro irrigidirsi, ma non poteva più trattenersi a questo punto. Si liberò nel calore del corpo di Gopher, mentre lo sentiva mormorare in modo incoerente il suo nome. Rimase estremamente vicino all'adolescente per qualche minuto, riprendendo il fiato, prima di sollevarsi da quella posizione dominante per sedersi. Tornò presto a chinarsi verso il suo sottoposto quando si accorse che faticava a muoversi.  
"Scusatemi, sono veramente… stanco…" disse Gopher, rivolgendo gli occhi spossati al viso del suo padrone.  
"Lo so," rispose Noah. E lo sapeva davvero, stavolta. L'altro si addormentò subito, e l'uomo cercò di spostarlo in una posizione più confortevole, ma non c'era molto che potesse fare.  
**  
Quando Gopher si svegliò, non capì subito dove si trovava. Si sentiva molto più riposato del solito, ed era sdraiato su qualcosa di molto più comodo del divano su cui era solito dormire. Si spostò leggermente, prima di rendersi conto che riposava su qualcosa che respirava. Aprì gli occhi all'istante, sollevando il capo e ritrovandosi davanti lo sguardo impassibile del suo padrone.  
"Noah-sama!"  
Di colpo, gli avvenimenti della notte precedente gli tornarono alla mente, vividi come non mai, e arrossì. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedersi se si fosse sognato tutto. Non aveva niente addosso, se non la coperta che Noah aveva avvolto con cura attorno a lui, e si accorse distintamente che gran parte del suo corpo era dolorante.  
"Cominciavo a credere che fossi morto," commentò il collezionista, mentre si scrollava di dosso il suo servitore e si alzava dal divano. "Dormito bene?"  
"Non credo di aver mai dormito meglio," ammise il ragazzo, e il rossore sulle sue guance si fece più intenso. Si alzò anche lui dal divano, ancora avvolto nella coperta, pensieroso. A giudicare dalla luce che filtrava dalla piccola finestra della stanza, era sicuramente molto più tardi dell'ora in cui era abituato a svegliarsi. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca della sveglia che teneva al lato del divano, sul pavimento, e si rese conto che il suo padrone l'aveva in mano. "Che ora è?"  
Noah diede un'occhiata distratta all'orologio. "Le undici e mezza."  
"È tardissimo," esclamò Gopher, impallidendo. "Devo farmi una doccia, e preparare la colazione –"  
"Fai con comodo," gli disse l'uomo. "Sei il mio sottoposto, non quello di Justin e Giriko."  
Gopher si sentì incredibilmente rassicurato da una simile affermazione. Raccolse i vestiti sparsi per il pavimento, spostandosi nel bagno adiacente.  
Quando tornò nella sua stanza, trovò Noah ancora seduto sul divano che sfogliava uno dei libri che avevano trovato la notte prima nell'armadio; non sembrava avere molta fretta di andarsene. Il ragazzo rimase sulla porta, osservandolo per un po'. Ancora non era riuscito a realizzare completamente quello che era successo, e vederlo là ora sembrava davvero insolito. Si chiese se la cosa avrebbe avuto un seguito o meno. Ma non aveva alcun diritto di pretendere qualcosa da Noah, e doveva essere felice di essere riuscito a ottenere qualcosa di cui fino ad allora aveva soltanto fantasticato. Cercando di ignorare i battiti insistenti del suo cuore, cercò di rompere il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato.  
"Chissà se Justin e Giriko sono ancora vivi."  
L'uomo diede uno sguardo impassibile al suo servitore. "Se avessi saputo che sarebbe finita così, vi avrei detto subito come rompere l'incantesimo."  
"Eh?" Gopher batté le palpebre, confuso. "Lo sapevate già? Allora perché…"  
"Lascia stare," rispose Noah. Se avesse spiegato le sue motivazioni al ragazzo probabilmente le avrebbe interpretate nel modo sbagliato, come sempre. Si avviò verso la porta con fare disinteressato.  
L'altro rimase a guardarlo come stregato. Voleva parlare con lui della notte prima ma non aveva idea di come iniziare. "Noah-sama?"  
"Cosa c'è?" l'uomo si voltò verso di lui. Stava lentamente riassumendo la sua solita aria insofferente. Gopher esitò nel vederlo così, e le parole gli si bloccarono in gola.  
"Non importa," finì per dire, spostandosi in modo da far passare il suo padrone.  
Noah scrollò le spalle mentre apriva la porta. Poco prima di lasciare la stanza, però, si fermò come se gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa e si rivolse al suo sottoposto. "Stanotte ti porterò un letto vero dove dormire."  
"V- va bene," mormorò Gopher, preso alla sprovvista. Solo quando il suo padrone si richiuse la porta alle spalle realizzò cosa gli era appena stato detto. Noah aveva così a cuore il suo benessere che avrebbe perso del tempo per procurargli un letto! Non gli sembrava vero. Non che ne avesse davvero bisogno. Finché fosse stato insieme a lui, avrebbe potuto sopportare qualunque cosa. Ma era incredibilmente felice e riconoscente per un simile gesto da parte sua. Mise un po' d'ordine alla sua stanza e si avviò verso la cucina, estremamente di buon umore.  
Ancora non sapeva che alla sera, quando il letto sarebbe finalmente arrivato, avrebbe portato con sé una risposta definitiva a tutte le domande che si era posto fino ad allora. Era un letto matrimoniale.  
Né Justin né Giriko ebbero più il coraggio di avvicinarsi alla stanza di Gopher dopo una certa ora della notte.

*… happy ending?*

**Extra:**  
Justin squadrò Giriko, incapace di mascherare la sua incredulità.  
"Giriko, seriamente. Hai ottocento anni e ti imbarazza l'idea di baciarmi?"  
La motosega digrignò i denti. "Sta' zitto," ringhiò, afferrando l'altro per le spalle. "Sto solo cercando di concentrarmi, e non mi stai aiutando affatto."  
"Che t'importa della concentrazione, fallo e basta," ribatté Justin. Si avvicinò e approfittò del fatto che ora il suo corpo era più robusto di quello di Giriko per spingerlo contro il muro.  
L'altro si dimenò con tutte le sue forze. Era palesemente imbarazzato. "Smettila. Sono io quello che ha più esperienza qui. Lascia fare a me."  
Strinse la presa sulle braccia di Justin, muovendosi di un millimetro per secondo nel tentativo vano di avvicinarsi. Stava facendo uno sforzo abnorme, eppure era rimasto sostanzialmente nella stessa posizione di prima.  
"Hai forse paura che ti piaccia?" Justin sogghignò. Avrebbe potuto facilmente fare quel che voleva ma le reazioni di Giriko erano impagabili.  
"Non sono mica un fottuto frocio come Gopher!"  
Il castano sospirò. "Se vuoi tornare normale, devi farlo. Non eri impaziente di farlo?"  
"Sicuramente non ero impaziente di baciarti."  
"Va bene, ho capito," Justin cercò di trasformarsi parzialmente. Non ci aveva ancora provato con questo corpo, e inizialmente ebbe qualche difficoltà a coordinare i movimenti. I suoi ceppi si avvolsero attorno ai polsi dell'altro, mantenendolo in posizione. Ma Giriko non si lasciò sopraffare tanto facilmente, e oppose resistenza tirando con tutte le sue forze. La lotta tra i due persistette finché entrambi non persero l'equilibrio e caddero sul pavimento. La motosega non si rese subito conto di essere caduto di schiena, e si accorse troppo tardi che Justin era finito sopra di lui. Sentì le labbra dell'altro sfiorare le sue per qualche secondo. Riuscì solo a registrare il loro calore e il fatto che il contatto era molto lontano dall'essere spiacevole, prima di sentire la familiare sensazione della sua anima che abbandonava il corpo. Si ritrovò sopra al biondo, a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, e ricambiò lo sguardo di sfida che gli stava rivolgendo. "Non osare dire niente."  
E Justin effettivamente non poté più dire niente, e lasciò che fossero le azioni a parlare tra di loro.


End file.
